Cytaty Wilsona
thumb|To... rzecz.Ta strona zawiera angielskie oraz polskie komentarze Wilson'a, które postać mówi, gdy gracz zbada jakiś przedmiot lub obiekt. Obiekty można badać za pomocą przycisku Shift. 'Cytaty Wilson'a' 'Narzędzia' Siekiera - "It's my trusty axe." - "To moja zaufana siekiera." Złota Siekiera - "That's one fancy axe." - "To jest wyszukana siekiera." Łopata - "There's alot going on underground." - "Dużo się dzieje pod ziemią" Złota Łopata - "I can't wait to dig holes." - "Nie mogę się doczekać by kopać dziury" Kilof - "Iconic, isn't it?" - "Obrazowy, czyż nie?" Złoty kilof - "Hey, isn't gold really soft?" - "Hej, czy złoto nie jest bardzo miękie?" Brzytwa - "A sharpened rock tied to a stick. Hygenic!" - "Zaostrzony kamień przywiązany do patyka. Higieniczne!" Brzytwa (nie można zgolić) - "I can't shave that!" - "Nie mogę tego zgolić!" Brzytwa (nic nie zostało) - "There isn't even any stubble left!" - "Nie zostało żadnej brody!" Razor (goląc obudzonego bawoła)- "I'm not going to try that while he's awake." - "Nie zamierzam tego próbować kiedy jest obudzony." Młot - "Stop! It's time! To hammer things!" - "Stój! To czas! By uderzać rzeczy!" Widły - "Maxwell might be looking for this." - "Maxwell może tego szukać." Światło Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko ' Ognisko (po zbudowaniu) - "Sure beats darkness." - "Na pewno pokonuje ciemność." Ognisko (wysoki ogień) - "That fire is getting out of hand!" - "Ten ogień wymyka się z pod ręki!" Ognisko (normalny ogień)- "Nice and comfy." - "Miły i wygodny." Ognisko (niski ogień)- "The fire's getting a bit low." - "Ogień robi się trochę niski." Ognisko (żar)- "I should put something on the fire before it goes out." - "Powinienem położyć coś na ogień zanim się wypali." Ognisko (wypalone)- "Well, that's over." - "Cóż, to koniec." Obudowane ognisko (po zbudowaniu) - "Sure beats darkness." - "Na pewno pokonuje ciemność." Obudowane ognisko (wysoki ogień) - "Good thing it's contained!" - "Dobra rzecz jest przechowywana" Obudowane ognisko (normalny ogień) - "Nice and comfy." - "Miły i wygodny." Obudowane ognisko (niski ogień) - "The fire's getting a bit low." - "Ogień robi się trochę niski." Obudowane ognisko (żar) - "I should put something on the fire before it goes out." - "Powinienem położyć coś na ogień zanim się wypali." Obudowane ognisko (wypalone) - "At least I can start it up again." - "Przynajmniej mogę je znowu rozpalić." 'Inne Kapelusz Górnika - "This will keep my hands free." - "To zachowa moje ręce wolne." Dyniowa latarnia - "Spooky!" - "Makabryczna!" Pochodnia - "Something to hold back the night." - "Coś by powstrzymać noc." Przetrwanie Plecak - "It's for me to put my stuff in." - "Bym mógł włożyć swoje rzeczy do środka." Pułapka na ptaki - "Gives me a net advantage!" - "Daje mi atuty siatki!" Siatka - "For catching bugs." - "Do łapania robaków." Wędka - "Hook, line and stick!" - "Haczyk, linka i patyk!" Śpiwór - "It smells like wet." - "Pachnie jakby był wilgotny" Namiot - "I can sleep in here when I'm hurt." - "Mogę tu spać kiedy jestem ranny." Pułapka - "I wove it real tight." - "Utkałem ją bardzo ciasno." 'Jedzenie' Garnek Garnek - "It makes me hungry just looking at it."-"Czuję się głodny kiedy na niego patrzę." Garnek (gotujący, dużo czasu zostało) - "This is going to take a while. - "To zajmie jeszcze chwilę." Garnek (gotujący, mało czasu zostało) - "It's almost done!" - "Jest prawie gotowe!" Garnek (gotowy)- "Mmmmm! It's ready to eat!" - "Mmmmm! Jest gotowe do jedzenia!" 'Farmy ' Działka Rolna, Szybka Działka Rolna i Turbo Działka Rolna - "I should try planting some crops." - "Powinienem spróbować posadzić trochę plonów." Działka Rolna, Szybka Działka Rolna i Turbo Działka Rolna (rosnąca) - "Guh! It's growing so slowly!" - "Guh! Rośnie tak powoli!" Działka Rolna, Szybka Działka Rolna i Turbo Działka Rolna (potrzebuje nawozu) - "I think it needs to be fertilized." - "Myślę że potrzebuje nawożenia." Lodówka - "I have harnessed the power of cold!" - "Ujarzmiłem siłę zimna!" 'Nauka ' Maszyna Nauki - "It breaks down objects into their scientific components." - "Rozbija przedmioty na ich naukowe składniki." Silnik Alchemiczny - "It's even more science-y than the last one!" - "Jest bardziej naukowy niż ostatni!" Termometr - "I am one heck of a scientist." - "Kawał ze mnie naukowca." Manipulator Cienia - "What have I created?" - "Co stworzyłem?" Piorunochron - "Now I can harness the heaven!" - "Teraz mogę ujarzmić niebiosa!" 'Walka ' Włócznia - "That's one pointy stick" - "To jest spiczasty patyk." Bumerang - "It's a... thing." - "To... rzecz." Dmuchawka - "It's a... thing." - "To... rzecz." Usypiająca Strzałka - "Just don't breathe in." - "Po prostu nie zaciągnij się." Podpalająca strzałka - "This was fundamentally unsafe." - "To było zasadniczo niebezpieczne." Hełm Football'isty - "I don't like sports." - "Nie lubię sportu." Drewniana Zbroja - "That is a perfectly reasonable piece of clothing." - "To na pewno rozsądny kawałek ubrania." Pszczela Mina - "It buzzes when I shake it." - "Bzyczy kiedy potrząsnę." Zębowa Pułapka - "This is a nasty surprise." - "To nieprzyjemna niespodzianka." 'Struktury ' 'Ul ' Ul - "Bees!" - "Pszczoły!" Ul (nie ma miodu) - "It's empty" - "Jest pusty." Ul (trochę miodu) - "I should wait a bit." - "Powinienem trochę poczekać." Ul (pełny miodu) - "It's full of honey." - "Jest pełny miodu." 'Klatka na ptaki ' Klatka na ptaki - "I should put a bird in it" - "Powinienem włożyć do niej ptaka." Klatka na ptaki (zajęta) - "That's my bird!" - "To mój ptak!" Klatka na ptaki (zajęta, śpi)- "Awwww, he's asleep." - "Awwww, śpi." 'Chlew ' Chlew - "Those pigs have fancy houses." - "Te świnie mają wyszukane domy." Chlew (zajęty, światła wyłączone) - "Come ON! I know you're home!" - "Proszę Cię! Wiem że jesteś w domu!" Chlew (zajęty, światła włączone) - "I can see a snout pressed up against the window." - "Widzę ryjek przyciśnięty do okna." 'Ściany' 'Słomiana Ściana' Słomiana Ściana (w ekwipunku) - "This seems like a bad idea." - "Wygląda na zły pomysł." Słomiana Ściana (położona) - "Hmmmm. I guess that'll have to do." - "Hmmmm. Zgaduję że będę musiał to zrobić." 'Drewniana Ściana ' Drewniana Ściana (w ekwipunku) - "Pickets!" - "Paliki!" Drewniana Ściana (położona)- "Pointy!" - "Spiczasta!" [[Kamienna Ściana|'Kamienna Ściana']] Kamienna Ściana (w ekwipunku) - "They make me feel so safe." - "Sprawiają że czuję się taki bezpieczny." Kamienna Ściana (położona) - "That's a nice wall." - "To ładna ściana." 'Inne' Skrzynia - "It's my tickle trunk!" - "To mój zadowalający pojemnik!" Drewniana Podłoga - "These are floorboards." - "To są deski podłogowe." Darń Drogi - "Hastily Cobbled Stones." - "Pospiesznie brukowane kamienie." 'Materiały ' Lina - "Some short lengths of rope." - "Trochę krótkiego sznura." Deska - "Boards." - "Deska." Cut Stone - "I've made them seductively smooth." Papyrus- "Some sheets of paper." 'Magia' Mięsna Kukła - "What a handsome devil!" - "Co za przystojny diabeł!" Flet - "I can serenade the animals." - "Mogę zagrać zwierzętom." Amulet - "I feel so safe when I'm wearing it." - "Czuję się taki bezpieczy kiedy go noszę." Koszmarne Paliwo - "This stuff is crazy!" - "Ta materia jest szalona!" Mroczna Latarnia - "It gives off a spooky light." - "Daje upiorne światło." Zbroja Nocy - "Wearing this makes me feel safe and insecure." - "Ubierając to czuję się bezpieczny i niepewny." Miecz Nocy - "I dreamed it myself!" - "Sam go sobie wymarzyłem!" Lodowe Berło - "It's a... thing." - "To... rzecz." 'Odzież ' 'Nakrycia głowy' Słomiany Kapelusz - "What a nice hat." - "Co za miła czapka." Bawoli Kapelusz - "What a nice hat." - "Co za miła czapka." Kapelusz Pszczelarza - "This should keep me protected." - "To powinno mnie chronić." Pióropusz - "I AM A BIRD!" - "JESTEM PTAKIEM!" Czapka Zimowa - "It'll be good for when winter comes." - "Będzie dobra kiedy nadejdzie zima." Cylinder - "What a nice hat." - "Co za miła czapka." 'Ubrania' Wytworna Kamizelka - "Rugged, yet stylish." - "Chropowata, ale stylowa." Przewiewna Kamizelka - "Wilderness casual." - "Dzika codzienność." Ciepła Kamizelka - "Winter survival gear." - "Sprzęt do przetrwania w zimie." Krzaczasty Kapelusz - "It's kind of scratchy." - "Jest trochę drapiący." Wianek - "It smells like prettiness." - "Pachnie jak piękno." 'Naturalnie pojawiające się obiekty - Rośliny ' 'Drzewa' 'Drzewo ' Drzewo - "It's all piney." - "Jest całe sosnowe." Drzewo (ścięte) - "Take that nature!" - "A masz naturo!" Drzewo (płonące) - "What a waste of wood." - "Co za strata drewna." Drzewo (spalone) - "I feel like I could have prevented that." - "Czuję się jakbym mógł temu zapobiec." Drewno - "It's big, it's heavy, and it's wood." - "Jest duże, jest ciężkie i to drewno." Drewno (płonące) - "That's some hot wood." - "To trochę gorącego drewna." Węgiel Drzewny - "It's small, dark and smells like burnt wood." - "Jest mały, ciemny i pachnie jak spalone drewno." Szyszka - "I can hear a tiny tree inside it, trying to get out." - "Słyszę maleńkie drzewko w środku, próbujące się wydostać." 'Kolczaste Drzewo ' Kolczaste Drzewo - "Those spikes look sharp!" - "Te kolce wyglądają na ostre!" Kolczaste Drzewo (ścięte) - "Not so spiky now!" - "Już nie takie kolczaste!" Kolczaste Drzewo (płonące) - "Spikes and fire!" - "Kolce i ogień!" Kolczaste Drzewo (spalone) - "Now it's burnt and spiky" - "Teraz jest spalone i kolczaste." 'Guzowate Drzewo ' Guzowate Drzewo - "This sad tree has no cones." - "To smutne drzewo nie ma szyszek." 'Rośliny' 'Sadzonka' Sadzonka - "Baby trees are so cute!" - "Małe drzewka są takie słodkie!" Sadzonka (zebrana) - "That'll teach him." - "Nauczyłem go." Sadzonka (płonąca) - "That's burning fast!" - Pali się szybko! Sadzonka (podniesiona) - "I should plant this." - "Powinienem to posadzić." Patyki - "It's a bunch of small twigs." - "To snop małych gałązek." 'Trawa ' Trawa - "It's a tuft of grass." - "To kępka trawy." Trawa (zebrana) - "I cut it down in the prime of it's life." - "Zcięłem ją w kwiecie wieku." Trawa (wyschnięta) - "It needs poop." - "Potrzebuje kupy." Trawa (płonąca) - "It's burning fast!" - "Pali się szybko!" Sadzonka Trawy - "I should plant this." - "Powinienem to zasadzić." Ścięta trawa - "Cut grass, ready for arts and crafts." - "Ścięta trawa, gotowa na sztuki i rzemiosła." 'Krzak Jagód ' Krzak Jagód - "Red berries taste the best." - "Czerwone jagody smakują najlepiej." Krzak Jagód (picked) - "Maybe they'll grow back?" - "Może odrosną?" Krzak Jagód (wysuszony) - "I think it needs to be fertilized." - "Myślę, że potrzebuje nawożenia." Krzak Jagód (podniesiony) - "I should plant this." - "Powinienem to zasadzić." 'Trzcina ' Trzcina - "It's a clump of reeds." - "To kępa trzciny" Trzcina (zebrana )- "I picked all the useful reeds." - "Zebrałem całą przydatną trzcinę." Trzcina (płonąca) - "That's really burning fast!" - "To płonie naprawdę szybko!" Cięta Trzcina - "Cut reeds, ready for crafting and hobbying." - "Cięta trzcina, gotowa na rzemiosła i pasje." 'Inne' Bagienna Roślina - "Leafy!" - "Liściasta!" Bagienna Roślina (rosnąca) - "Guh! It's growing so slowly!" - "Gah! Rośnie tak wolno!" Bagienna Roślina (gotowa do zebrania) - "Mmmm. Ready to harvest." - "Mmmm. Gotowa do zebrania." Kolczasty krzak - "It looks thorny." - "Wygląda kolczaście." Kwiaty - "It's pretty but smells like common labourer." - "Ładne, ale śmierdzi jak pospolity robotnik." 'Nature - Objects' Bee hive Bee Hive- "It's buzzing with activity." - "Bzyczy aktywnością." Honeycomb- "Bees used to live in this." - "Pszczoły kiedyś w tym mieszkały." Boulder Boulder- "It wouldn't fit in my pocket." - "Nie zmieściłby się w mojej kieszeni." Rocks- "I can make stuff with these." - "Mogę z nich robić różne rzeczy." Flint- "It's a very sharp rock." - "Jest to bardzo ostry kamień." Gold Nugget- "I can't eat it, but it sure is shiny." - "Nie mogę tego zjeść, ale z całą pewnością jest błyszczące." Graves Headstone (1)- "It says milk. Eggs. Bacon." - "Zapisano tu: Mleko. Jaja. Bekon." Headstone (2)- "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." - "Tu spoczywa jakiś gość. Bla bla bla." Headstone (3)- "Hey, that's my name!" - "Hej, to moje imię!" Headstone (4)- "This headstone is blank." - "Ten nagrobek jest pusty." Grave- "I bet there's all sorts of good stuff down there!" - "Założę się, że tam, w dole, śa różne przydatne rzeczy!" Grave (dug)- "I should probably feel bad about that." - "Pewnie powinienem czuć się przez to źle." Koalefant tracks Suspicious Dirt Pile- "It's a pile of dirt... or IS it?" - "To kupa ziemi... Ale czy aby na PEWNO?" Animal Tracks- "Tracks left by food. I mean... an animal." - "Ścieżki zostawione przez jedzenie. To znaczy... zwierzęcie." Wooden thing Wooden Thing- "This appears to be the nexus to another world!" - "Wygląda to jak ogniwo prowadzące do innego świata!" Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- "Soon my invention will be complete!" - "Moje odkrycie zostanie wkrótce zakończone!" Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- "With this I can surely pass through space and time!" - "Na pewno mogę użyć tego do podróży w czasoprzestrzeni!" Ring Thing- "A ring that could focus dimensional energies." - "Pierścień, który mógłby skoncentrować energie wymiarowe." Crank Thing- "Tough enough to handle most intense experiments." - "Dość mocne, żeby przetrwać najbardziej intensywne eksperymenty." Box Thing- "This may control the polarity of the whole universe." - "To mogłoby kontrolować magnetyzm całego wszechświata." Metal Potato Thing- "This metal potato contains great and feared power..." - "Ten metalowy ziemniak kryje w sobie potężną i przerażającą moc..." Wormhole Wormhole (closed)- "Soft and undulating." - "Miękkie i falujące." Wormhole (open)- "Science compels me to jump in." - "Nauka pragnie, abym wskoczył do środka." Wormhole (exited)- "That was not a sane thing to do." - "To nie było rozumne działanie." Pond- "I can't see the bottom!" - "Nie mogę dojrzeć dna!" Spider Den- "Sticky!" - "Klejące się!" Spider Egg- "I hope these don't hatch in my pocket." - "Mam nadzieję, że nie ulęgną się w mojej kieszeni." Rabbit Hole- "That must lead to the kingdom of the bunnymen." - "To musi prowadzić do królestwa zającoludzi." 'Mobs - Monsters' Hounds Hound- "You ain't nothing, hound dog!" - "Jesteś niczym, psie pościgowy!" Fire Hound- "That one is glowy." - "Ten świeci." Ice Hound- "Are there hounds for every season?" - "Czy są psy na każdą porę roku?" Red gem- "It sparkles with inner warmth." - "Błyszczy wewnęntrznym ciepłem." Ice gem- "It sparkles with cold energy." - "Błyszczy mroźną energią." Hound's Tooth- "It's a... thing." - "To... coś." Spiders Spider- "I hate spiders." - "Nie znoszę pająków." Spider (sleeping)- "I'd better not be here when he wakes up." - "Lepiej, żeby mnie tu nie było, gdy się obudzi." Spider (dead)- "Ewwww!" - "Fuuuj!" Spider Warrior- "Looks even meaner than usual." - "Wygląda jeszcze niemilej, niż zwykle." Spider Warrior (sleeping)- "I should keep my distance." - "Nie powinienem się zbliżać." Spider Warrior (dead)- "Good riddance!" - "Idź już sobie!" Silk- "It comes from a spider's butt." - "Pochodzi z tyłka pająka." Krampus Krampus- "He's going after my stuff!" - "Podąża za moimi rzeczami!" Krampus Sack- "Ew. It has Krampus slime all over it." - "Fuj. Cały pokryty krampusowym śluzem. Tentacle Tentacle- "That looks dangerious." - "Wygląda to niebezpiecznie." Tentacle Spike- "It's pointy and slimy." - "Ostre to i śliskie." Tentacle spots- "I think these were its genitalia." - "To chyba były jego genitalia." Werepig- "He's not friendly!" - "Nie jest przyjazny!" Ghost- "That offends me as a scientist." - "Czuję się przez to urażony, jako naukowiec." Walrus Mactusk- "Walruses are natural predators." - "Walenie to naturalni drapieżnicy." Weetusk- "He won't be cute and cuddly forever." - "Nie będzie uroczy i przytulaśny przez wieczność." Walrus Camp- "It looks warm and cozy inside." - "Wygląda ciepło i przytulnie wewnąntrz." Walrus Camp (Summer)- "Looks like somebody was camping here." - "Wygląda na to, że ktoś tu obozował." Walrus Tusk- "I'm sure I'll find a use for it eventually." - "Na pewno kiedyś znajdę dla tego jakieś zastosowanie." Tam o' Shanter- "It's covered with walrus hairs." - "Jest to pokryte włosami walenia." Mosquito Mosquito- "What a nasty little blood sucker." - "Cóż za mały, podły wysysacz krwi." Mosquito (picked up)- "Hey, is that my blood?" - "Hej, czy to moja krew?" 'Mobs - Neutral Animals' Beefalo Beefalo- "It's a beefalo!" - To pszczobawół (?)!" Beefalo (sleeping)- "These guys are really heavy sleepers." - "Ci goście mają mocny sen." Beefalo (shaved)- "Aww, he's so sad." - "Ooo, jaki smutny." Beefalo Wool- "It smells like beefalo tears." - "Pachnie jak łzy pszczobawołu." Beefalo Horn- "It sounds like a beefalo field in there." - "Brzmi jak pszczobawołowe pole." Baby Beefalo- "Aww. So cute!" - "Oooo. Jakie słodkie!" Bee Bee- "To bee or not to bee." - "Pszczolić czy nie pszczolić" (Gra słowna z "be", tj. "być", nawiązanie do Shaekspeare'a.) Bee (picked up)- "Careful!" - "Ostrożnie!" Killer Bee- "Oh no! It's a killer bee!" - "O nie! To pszczoła-zabójca!" Killer bee (picked up)- "This seems dangerious." - "Wygląda to niebezbiecznie." Stinger- "Looks sharp!" - "Wygląda ostro!" Pig Pig- "They kind of creep me out." - "Trochę mnie przerażają." Pig (following)- "He's part of my entourage." - "Jest częścią mej świty." Pig (dead)- "Someone should tell his family." - "Ktoś powinien poinformować jego rodzinę." Pig Skin- "It still has the tail on it." - "Wciąż ma swój ogon." Frog Frog- "He's so cute!" - "Jest taki słodki!" Frog (sleeping)- "Aww, look at him sleep!" - "Ooo, spójrzcie, jak śpi!" Frog (dead)- "He's croaked it." - "Wyskrzekał to." Koalefant Koalefant- "Adoribly delicious." - "Uroczo smakowity." Winter Koalefant- "It looks warm and full of meat." - "Wygląda ciepło i mięsnie." 'Mobs - Passive Animals' Butterfly Butterfly- "Butterfly, flutter by." - "Motylu, lataj sobie." Butterfly (picked up)- "Now I have you!" - "Mam cię!" Birds Crow- "Creepy." - "Przerażające." Crow (picked up)- "He's not very happy in there." - "Niezabardzo się tam cieszy." Crow Feather- "A crow feather." - "Pióro kruka." Redbird- "Does that mean spring is coming?" - "Czy to oznacza, że nadchodzi wiosna?" (Nawiązanie do twórczości George'a R.R Martina) Redbird (picked up)- "He likes my pocket." - "Lubi moją kieszeń." Redbird Feather- "A redbird feather." - "Piuro czerwonego ptaka." Snow bird- "Life in the frozen wastes." - "Życie w mrozie to życie zmarnowane." Snowbird (picked up)- "It's so soft." - "Jest takie mięciutkie." Snowbird Feather- "A snowbird feather.", - "Pióro ptaka śnieżnego." Gobbler- "Stupid bird! Stay away from my berries!" - "Głupi ptak! Zdala od moich jeżyn!" Chester Eye Bone- "It's looking at me." - "Patrzy na mnie." Eye Bone (Chester dead, eye closed)- "It went to sleep." - "Zasnęło." Ashes of Eye Bone- "The eyebone was consumed by fire when I teleported!" - "Kość oczna została pożarta przez ogień, gdy się teleportowałem!" Chester- "Otto von chesterfield, Esq." - "Otto von Chesterfield." Rabbit Rabbit- "He's looking for carrots." - "Szuka marchewek." Rabbit (picked up)- "Do you like science?" - "Lubisz może naukę?" Fireflies Fireflies- "If only I could catch them!" - "Gdybym tylko mógł ich złapać!" Fireflies (picked up)- "They make my pocket glow!" - "Sprawia, że moja kieszeń świeci!" Mandrake Mandrake- "I've heard strange things about those plants." - "Słyszałem dziwaczne słowa o tych roślinach." Mandrake (following)- "Stop following me!" - "Przestań za mną łazić!" Mandrake (dead)- "I've heard strange things about those plants." - "Słyszałem dziwaczne słowa o tych roślinach." Mandrake (cooked)- "Poor little guy." - "Biedny maluch." 'Mobs - Tallbird family' Tallbird Tallbird- "That's a tall bird!"-"To jest wysoki ptak!" Tallbird Nest (empty)- "The nest is empty." Tallbird Nest (with egg)- "That's quite an egg." Tallbird egg Tallbird Egg- "Will it hatch?" Tallbird Egg (cooked)- Delicious and nutrical." Hatching Tallbird Egg- "Looks like it's hatching." Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- "Mmm. Beaky." Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- "Are eggs supposed to sweat?" Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- "Brrrr!" Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- "I have a feeling this is going to take a while..." Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- "It should hatch any time now." Smallbird Smallbird- "That's a rather small bird." Smallbird (hungry)- "It looks hungry." Smallbird (starving)- "It must be starving." Smallish Tallbird Smallish Tallbird- "Not a very tall bird." Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- "I'd better find it some food." Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- "It has a dangerious look in it's eye." 'Mobs - Bosses' Deerclops Deerclops- "It's enormous!!" Deerclops Eye- "This is really gross." Treeguard (Leif)- "He's huge!" Spider Queen- "AHHHHHHHH! That spider is huge!" Spider Hat- "I hope I got all of the spider goo out of it." 'Mobs - Other' Maxwell- "I hate that guy"-"Nienawidzę tego gościa" Tooth trap (Maxwells)- "I'll want to avoid stepping on that!" Beemine (Maxwells)- "Bottled mosquito rage!" Pig King- "Ewwww, he smells!" Abigail- "Awww, she has a cute little bow." 'Food - Meats' Monster Meat- "Ugh. I don't think I should eat that." Cooked Monster Meat- That's only somewhat more appetizing that when it was raw." Meat- "It's a bit gamey, but it'll do." Cooked meat- "Char broiled to perfection." Drumstick- "I should gobble it." Fried Drumstick- "Now it's even more tastier." Fish- "Now I shall eat for a day." Cooked Fish- "Grilled to perfection." Morsel- "A tiny chunk of dead animal." Cooked Morsel- "Now I don't have to worry about getting worms!" Koalefant Trunk- "A light breezy trunk." Winter Koalefant Trunk- "A thick, hairy trunk." Koalefant Trunk Steak- "Somehow even more nasal than before." Frog Legs- I've heard it's a delicacy." Cooked Frog Legs- "Tastes like chicken." 'Food - Fruits' Pomegranate- "It looks like the inside of an alien's brain." Sliced Pomegranate- "Haute Cuisine!" Durian- "Oh it smells!" Extra Smelly Durian- "Now it smells even worse!" Dragon Fruit- "What a weird fruit." Prepared Dragon Fruit- "Still weird." Berries- "Red berries taste the best." Roasted Berries- "I don't think heat improved them." 'Food - Vegetables' Corn- "High in fructose!" Popcorn- "High in fructose!" Carrot (in the ground)- "The ground is making plant babies." Carrot (picked up)- "Yuck. It's a vegetabley." Roasted Carrot- "Mushy." Pumpkin- "It's a big as my head!" Hot Pumpkin- "How did this turn into a pie..." Eggplant- "It doesn't look like an egg." Braised Eggplant- "It's even less eggy." Red mushroom- "It smells funny." Green mushroom- "It looks normal" 'Food - Crock Pot' Mandrake Soup- "Poor little guy." Turkey Dinner- "Mmmm." Most recipes- "I cooked it myself!" 'Food - Other' Seeds- "Each one is a tiny mystery." Seeds (carrot seeds, pumpkin seeds etc)- "It's a seed." Roasted Seeds- "I cooked all the life out of 'em" Honey- "Looks delicious!" Petals- "I showed those flowers who's boss." Butterfly Wings- "Without these it's just butter." Butter- "I can't belive it's butter!" Rot- "It's a furry ball of rotten food." 'Misc Items' Red Gem- "its a.....thing Beard Hair- "I made them with my face." Manure- "I should fill my pockets!" Graveyard Trinkets Melty Marbles - "They are just melted together." Fake Kazoo - "It's just a cheap replica." Gord's Knot - "The knot is stuck. Forever." Gnome - "It must be some kind of religious artifact." Tiny Rocketship - "Sadly, it's too small for me to escape on." Frazzled Wires - "Their electricity carrying days are over." Ball and Cup - "I have no time for fun and games!" Hardened Rubber Bung - "Great. All my tub stopping needs are met." Mismatched Buttons - "I'm more of a zipper person, myself." Second-hand Dentures - "I hope I get out of here before I needed these." Lying robot - "He whispers beautiful lies to me." Dessicated Tentacle - "I'm not sure what I should do with a dessicated tentacle." 'Researching' Research (high value)- "I feel so smart now!" Research (normal value)- "Never stop learning!" Research (low value)- "I didn't learn very much from that." Researching an item- "In you go!" Research Poop- "Poooop!" Research an Axe- "Let me axe you a question!" Research Cut Grass- "I will unlock the secrets of ... grass." Research Cut Reeds- "I can learn stuff by reeding!" Research some Flint- "This probably isn't the best use of flint." Research a log- "There must be science hiding somewhere in there." 'Announcements' Generic- "It's a... thing."-"To jest...rzecz." Battlecry- "Go for the eyes!"-"Po oczach go!" Battlecry (on prey)- "I will destroy you!"-"Zniszczę cię!" Battlecry (Pig)- "Here piggy piggy!" Battlecry (Spider)- "I'm going to stomp you dead!" Battlecry (Warrior Spider)- "Better you than me!" Leaving combat- I sure showed him!" Leaving combat (prey)- He's too fast!"-"On jest za szybki!" Leaving combat (Pig)- "I'll let him go. This time." Leaving combat (Spider)- "He's too gross anyway." Leaving combat (Spider warrior)- "Shoo, you nasty thing!" Torch (run out)- "My torch just ran out!" Boomerang (hit self)- "Ow! I should try to catch that!" Dusk- "It's getting late. I need to make a fire."-"Robi się późno. Trzeba zrobić ognisko." Entering light- "I can see again!"-"Znów mogę widzieć!" Entering darkness- "It's so dark!" Doing things in the dark- "It's too dark to see!" Failed to do something- "I can't do that." Failed to craft something- "I don't have all the ingredients." Trying to sleep during the day- "It's too bright out." Trying sleep near monsters- "It's too dangerous right now!" Knocked out- "Ugh, my head!" Bees- "BEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!!" Mosquitos- "Aaah! Bug off!" Night Monster- "What was that?!" Night Monster (hurt by)- "OW! Something bit me!" Pecked- "Ow! Quit it!" Hound's are coming- "Did you hear that?" Inventory full- "I can't carry any more stuff!" Eating- "Yum!" Eating (spoiled food)- "Yuck! That was terrible!" Eating (stale food)- "I think that was starting to turn." Eating (painful food)- "I don't feel so good." Hungry- "I'm so hungry!" Exiting a Wormhole- "This Isn't A Sane Thing To Do." Koalefant (lost its trail)- "The trail ends here." Koalefant (found)- "This track is fresh, the beast must be nearby." Kategoria:Cytaty